


拿新郎赚钱有什么错

by AndreA_LoVerge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Wedding Dress
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreA_LoVerge/pseuds/AndreA_LoVerge
Summary: 从婚礼变成两个人的派对只需要一场预谋。





	拿新郎赚钱有什么错

自从把那个帖子封存之后，Nero就一直被多方消息轰炸，全都是希望他发邀请函的女孩子——或者男人。Nero背后发凉。  
算了，只要Dante不搞幺蛾子，这场婚礼应该是能顺顺利利的……吧。  
Nero带着怀疑如是想。  
虽然这个想法很明显，是完全不可能成立的。

此时的Nero并不知道Dante在干什么，如果他知道的话，他就会清楚地知道这场婚礼有很大几率变成凶杀现场。  
因为Dante在帮Vergil挑婚纱。  
挑婚纱。尺寸全靠自己精准的手感，样式全靠自己生动的脑补。  
要不是因为在公共场合，Dante都不敢想自己会干什么。  
最后的选择在一件黑色婚纱和一件白色婚纱之间。  
Dante扫了一眼配饰，双眼一亮：“您好，把这件白色的包下。”  
五位数的价格让Dante有些肉疼，不过一想到Vergil穿上之后的样子，他就忍不住开始傻笑——只要他穿上，什么都值了。

前提是Vergil真的会心甘情愿地穿上。  
“Dante……”看着周身黑气浓到几乎凝聚实体、准备拔刀的Vergil，Dante依旧顶着就算作死也不怕死的精神笑嘻嘻地举起婚纱：“哥，五位数呢，别弄坏了啊，我可是很用心地帮你挑了这件。”  
的确，Vergil承认她很好看——但他不想当众穿着这种衣服。  
他还想完成一场完美的婚礼仪式。  
“Verge，只要你穿上这套婚纱，你想干什么都行，算我求你了。”  
直到Dante这句话脱口而出的时候，Vergil突然脑中闪过一个想法——他勾了勾嘴角，居然伸手接过了那套衣服，微微点了点头。  
“记住你说的，Dante。别想后悔。”  
虽然有了不好的预感，Dante还是头铁地应了一声，满脸期待。

婚礼当天并没有来太多人，满打满算也只有百人不到，大部分还是他们的学生。伴郎是Nero，伴娘是Kyrie，主持人是Nico。  
在Dante上台前，大家都在谈笑风生，大部分都是两人的学生。  
“没想到……这个老头子还有这么帅的一天。”Nero不满地嘀咕着，他到现在都不知道他爸会穿着婚纱出场——Vergil不允许任何人去帮他。Dante穿了一套非常正经的西装，等着Nico说完话，好开始放那些适合婚礼的甜美音乐配着Vergil的出场。  
幻想直到Devil Trigger这首歌出现时结束了。  
Nero倒是很嗨地跟着点脚，Kyrie依旧微笑着，Dante表情非常僵硬。  
我就知道事情不会这么简单。  
“接下来——请今天的新娘，上台！”  
Nero翻了个白眼。

Vergil出现的那个瞬间，所有人摒住了呼吸。  
Nero呆呆地盯着Vergil——他从来没想到Vergil可以和婚纱如此相配，即使是在最疯狂的梦境里，他也想不到现在这样的场面。  
他在Kyrie小声的惊呼中回过神来，甩了甩脑袋，把所有的想法丢出脑袋——一切都是Dante的恶趣味。Nero把这个事实记在了小本本上，准备婚礼结束后再跟他秋后算账。  
事实上，除了Dante，没有人想到Vergil愿意穿上婚纱，作为一个【新娘】出席婚礼。而这个效果，有点过于美妙了。  
那件婚纱层层叠叠如同海浪般堆叠在Vergil的腿部，露肩抹胸的设计让Vergil的锁骨完全暴露在空气中，丝质的纯白色长手套掩盖住了肌肉线条所带来的不和谐感与明显的杀气，而修身的服饰则完全勾勒出了Vergil极佳的腰臀比和纤细的身材。  
Dante没忍住吹了个口哨。  
Nero回头狠狠地瞪着他。  
惯例来说，本应是父亲扶着新娘上台——反正Nero代劳了。  
Dante看到Nero瞥了Vergil背在身后的那只手一眼，然后脸上逐渐露出憋不住的笑意，最后还是强行忍了回去，脸都憋红了。  
只是个花球而已，有什么好笑的。Dante满脸问号，却还是挂着傻笑看着Vergil走到自己面前，头纱蒙着脸，若隐若现着那张他爱惨了的脸，那双他沉迷的眼睛，那个他唯一的至爱。  
伴随着非常适合打架、极度不适合婚礼的音乐，宣誓很快就结束了，交换戒指的环节也是无惊无险，Vergil甚至乖乖地让Dante跟他交换了一个深吻。这甚至让Dante产生了这场婚礼会完美结束的错觉。  
然后，在Nico宣布可以丢花球的那一刻，Vergil背在身后的那只手拔出了阎魔刀，在手中转了三圈。  
Dante被钉到墙上之后才意识到全场在看到Vergil穿婚纱的惊讶之后还继续保持绝对的寂静是为什么。  
感情大家那是以为Vergil要谋杀啊？！！！Dante简直想哀嚎了。  
“钱和礼都留下，人可以散了。”Vergil语气平淡不带杀气，一脚踩上Dante的腹肌，那双吊带袜让Nero痛苦地捂住眼睛。  
等等，居然还是高跟鞋吗。  
Dante瘫在墙上木然地看着所有人沉默地留下份子钱和礼物一个接一个离开，转头看向那一桌桌没动过的菜，再转头看向以一种非常色情的姿势踩着自己的老哥，咽了咽口水。  
他已经没时间去想自己的学生们和同事们会怎么想象这件事了，他现在能够想的只有怎么把自己从阎魔刀下挣脱，怎么把Vergil按在桌子上按在地上操到只会哭着喊自己的名字……  
以及，幸好这件衣服是租的。  
“那个，Dante，这件衣服坏了要按原价赔，不贵，八千多。”  
说完这句话后，Nero就被Kyrie和Nico拖着，抓着所有的钱礼离开了礼堂，贴心地反锁了门。  
“Nero你这么对不起你的老父亲——”  
“Fuck you Dante——！！！”Nico强行拖走了在竖中指的Nero。  
Vergil看着自己弟弟一脸痛苦的表情，满意地冷笑了一声，脚踩的更紧，鞋跟简直要踩进Dante的腹肌里面去。  
Dante低叹一声，绝望地发现自己居然硬了。  
果然我是个抖M。他双眼放空，毫不怀疑接下来他哥会折磨他。  
而Vergil从来不让他失望。  
从各种层面上来说。

“这是我见过最不神圣的婚礼，没有之一。”  
回去跟同事们转报情况的Lady如是说，掏出了手机里Vergil踩着Dante并用阎魔刀把他钉在墙上的场景。  
“我都不用赌，Dante现在绝对爽的要命。”  
Nico看着坐在角落里浑身散发着奇怪气息的Nero，发出了嘲笑。

“从今往后你要叫Dante爹了，开不开心？”  
“闭嘴Nico！！！”

Vergil似乎决定不脱下这套繁杂的婚纱，他只是把裙摆撩的更高，吊带袜完全暴露在Dante炽热的目光下，而不仅仅是这样。

Vergil没有穿内裤，因而他的阴茎就大方地敞在Dante眼前。

Dante忍无可忍地伸出手压住Vergil的后脑勺，咬破他的下嘴唇，交换了一个血腥而甜腻的深吻。Vergil纵容着弟弟的凶狠和急躁，高跟鞋依旧踩着Dante的腹肌，另一只脚站的稳稳当当。

Dante被阎魔刀压制住的左手小心翼翼地抬起，顺着 Vergil的脊椎一路抚摸下去，刀鞘卡在Vergil的双腿之间，抽出刀鞘的举动逼得Vergil发出了一声闷哼，睁开眼冷冷看着Dante。

一边咒骂着自己抖M体质，Dante一边把手伸向那个他渴望已久的地方，却在半途被Vergil拍了下去。

“今天，至少在我点头之前，都是我说了算，Dante。想都不要想。”冷哼一声，Vergil用力一拍阎魔刀，大半把刀都镶进了墙里。

Dante看着自己的哥哥放下一直踩着他的腿，缓缓跪在他的腿间，婚纱堆叠在膝盖下方；他用牙齿扯下西裤和内裤，Dante那根异于常人尺寸的性器便直直弹出打在Vergil的脸上。

Vergil侧了侧头，饶有兴趣地勾了勾嘴角，随即抬眼看着Dante，张开嘴，含住了顶端，恶意地用舌头顶了几下，Dante低叹一声。

他，从某种意义上讲，相当喜欢这样的Vergil。

Vergil似乎是准备好好调戏一下这个老混蛋，含着Dante性器的同时还一直盯着Dante的脸，时不时来一下深喉，即使是逼得自己耳尖泛红也不准备认输；Dante也是忍得很难受，这么多年下来Vergil的进步可不止一星半点——但他还是心疼身上这件西装的钱。

Vergil当然知道Dante为什么乖乖地不干脆撕破衣服，所以他准备更加变本加厉地挑逗Dante。

逼到Dante崩断最后一线理智从来都不难，尤其是在Vergil还喝了酒的情况下。Vergil站起身，随意地踢掉那双高跟鞋转身走向身后的桌子，上面原本摆着婚礼蛋糕，而Nico贴心地顺手拿走了蛋糕，空荡荡的桌子正好留给Vergil足够的空间去做他想做的事情。

在Dante看到Vergil对着他张开双腿撩起裙摆的瞬间他的理智就几乎断线了，但阎魔刀实在是镶嵌进了墙里，他就连挣脱都需要时间。于此同时，Vergil已经把两根手指伸进了后穴，开始浅浅地搅动起来，毫不掩饰地发出呻吟，酒意已经涌上了头，整张脸都泛起了情欲和酒醉的红色；吊带袜更是为色情加分，完美勾勒出腿部线条不说还让那双腿看起来更加洁白而光滑。在意识到自己已经身体发软到无法自慰之后，Vergil艰难地移了移身子，伸腿去够阎魔刀的刀鞘——

Dante的理智终于完全掉线。

丝毫不顾身上的西装，Dante干脆的扯下了整条袖子，白色的衬衫的确完好无损不过他并无心在乎，三步并作两步冲到桌前；Dante抓住Vergil那两条情色意味过于浓厚的长腿并拉向自己，那双腿也乖巧地围上了Dante的腰。Dante低咒一声，扶着自己硬到发疼的性器干脆地对准收缩着的穴口捅了进去——拜托，他老哥绝对是自己扩张完了，要不然怎么敢这么浪的来恶意挑逗自己？

Vergil想要压抑那对于自己来说过于甜腻的呻吟，却在Dante像打桩机一样根本不准备停止的操弄中逐渐放空了脑子，只能随着快感一波波袭来的同时尖叫呻吟，眼眶泛红着几乎要落泪。

Vergil自己的阴茎一直无人抚弄，而仅仅靠着Dante的操弄Vergil就已经无法自控地射了出来，白浊沾满了纯白的婚纱，星星点点地并没有特别明显，可这象征着罪恶的装饰缀在了圣洁的衣物上，依旧让Dante更加兴奋了几分，阴茎也在Vergil体内涨大了一圈。

在经历了一次高潮之后，Vergil意识到自己的整个身体都变得过于敏感了，他会随着每一次的顶弄下意识地弹起腰，又被Dante强硬地按回去，性器顶着前列腺一下接一下地挺动，不留丝毫喘息的机会。

高潮之后酒意消退了些许的Vergil才堪堪意识到这里是酒店的礼堂，也就是说随时可能有人敲门，甚至拿钥匙开门进来。这种在公共场所被操的感觉和在家里完全不同，他尝试向后退去离开Dante能够掌控的范围，可Dante只是轻笑，抱起Vergil转了个圈把他以跪趴的姿势放在桌上，撩起极长的婚纱后摆，完全展露出那双被吊带袜包裹的腿，那个又翘又软的屁股，和那个永不知足的，被完全操开的，努力挽留着他阴茎的肉穴。能够清楚感受到Dante的性器在自己体内转了一圈，Vergil呜咽一声，终于是软下腰趴在桌上，微微喘息着。

这个动作下，Dante能够抓住Vergil的腰，锁住他不让他移动，继续一下下地重复着最简单却又刺激最大的动作，他俯身凑到Vergil的耳边，一边轻轻啃咬着哥哥的耳垂，一边低语道：“哥，你说，如果我射在你里面，你能给我生个孩子出来吗？”

听惯了Dante说荤话也无法让Vergil的脸皮变厚，他张口想骂Dante，可每一句话在脱口而出的瞬间都转为了愉悦的呻吟，他无力反驳也无法反抗，只能任由Dante对自己为所欲为。

“哥，你要是天天都能这么辣，我根本不可能让你下床。”Dante一边在内心赞叹着自己哥哥那完美到几乎不可能存在的躯体，一边持续说着荤话，他知道Vergil在这种情况下总会下意识地收紧后穴，明明兴奋的不行却不说出口，口是心非有时候也是加分点。

没有人注意到Vergil是什么时候又硬了的，也没有人注意到Vergil什么时候射了第二次，两人早就被情欲所包裹无法注意到任何事情。Dante感觉自己马上就要射了，更加用力地掐住Vergil的腰，一个用力地顶弄把整根阴茎堵在后穴里，大量的精液尽数留在Vergil的后穴里，Dante直到全部射干净了才心满意足地把阴茎拔了出来，Vergil双目失神，双腿微微打颤，精液从合不拢的肉穴顺着大腿流下，在丝质的吊带袜上留下色情的印记，一直流到婚纱上，在已经凝结的斑点上又附上了一层新的烙印。

Dante恢复理智之后瞬间感到大事不妙，提好裤子正想走上前温柔地扶起Vergil，就被转过身来的Vergil一脚踹了出去。

Vergil站起身，婚纱的外层完全遮住了他下体的不堪，除了行走时滴落在地上的精液和僵硬的步伐还能勉强昭示刚刚发生过的一切。他径直走向插着阎魔刀的墙边，小心翼翼地拔出阎魔刀，毫不在乎地用Dante撕下的袖管用力擦了擦，捡起刀鞘把刀归回原位，尽力忽视自己的不适，居高临下地看着Dante，冷笑一声。

“Foolishness，Dante。你自己收拾残局去吧，我要去保养阎魔刀，顺便换一套衣服。这些菜能退就给我退了，不能退你自己解决，这套婚纱……我会放在衣柜里的。回家见。”

看着自己哥哥一边走一边留下精液的痕迹的确是刺激的很，但Dante不敢造次了，他难过地看着Vergil离开，才后知后觉——

我靠，感情我还比不上阎魔刀啊？！

不过再转念一想，既然婚纱不丢掉，那这套衣服早晚还能派上作用，不是吗？Dante站起身，吹了个口哨。

至少，对于他来说，这依旧是一场完美的婚礼。

-end-


End file.
